Rencontre entre un Veela et un Vampire
by Gurisa
Summary: Drago apprend sa condition de Veela, et observe quelques changements dans sa vie. Alors qu'il cherche sa compagne, il se retrouve face à un vampire perspicace qui compte s'amuser à ses dépends. Mais qui s'amusera de qui? Ne prend pas en compte les derniers tomes.


**Rencontre entre un Veela et un Vampire.**

OS un peu long ne prenant pas en compte les derniers livres.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont ceux de JKR!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La voilà, la fameuse dernière année à Poudlard. Certains élèves étaient heureux de revenir, certains pensaient déjà à la fin de l'année qui signifiait un départ définitif de ce qui avait été témoin de toute leur adolescence, de leurs chagrins d'amour à leurs plus précieux souvenirs. Pour Drago Malefoy, ce château ne signifiait rien d'autre que des regrets des mauvais choix qu'il avait fait, de la pression de son père concernant son avenir, des insultes qu'il a lui-même proféré juste parce que son père l'avait éduqué ainsi.

Mais voilà, du temps avait passé, les choses avaient changé. Son père était à Azkaban, et avait été sauvé de justesse du baisé du détraqueur. Sa mère lui avait dit pour la première fois son opinion réelle sur toutes ces « conneries du sang ». Il était perdu. Tous les idéaux que son père défendait se retrouvaient enfermés avec lui, alors que sa mère lui avait ouvert des horizons qu'il s'était longtemps refusé d'envisager. En voulant le faire entrer dans la lumière, elle l'avait plongé dans le noir. Drago Malefoy était perdu.

Et pour couronner le tout, car les problèmes ne viennent pas seul, il avait appris que son père lui avait laissé un petit héritage à sa naissance : ses gênes de Veela. Il n'en avait pas cru un seul mot. Déjà parce qu'il avait entendu dire que les Veelas étaient amoureux de leur compagne et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aimer qui que ce soit d'autre, alors que son père était tout sauf amoureux. Quand il avait dit son argument à sa mère, elle lui avait fait un sourire triste et lui avait juste répondu :

« Mon Drago, regarde-toi, regarde ce masque que tu portes tout le temps. Tu caches tes émotions sans cesse, et tu tiens ça de ton père. Il garde la tête haute, le sang-froid, les idées claires en apparences. Mais je peux te promettre que je connais un visage de Lucius dont tu n'as aucune idée. D'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûre que tu apprécierais de savoir comment il est. Tout ça pour dire, mon fils, ce n'est pas parce qu'on cache nos émotions qu'on n'en ressent pas. »

Et deux minutes après elle se lançait dans des explications sur tout ce qu'impliquait le fait d'être un Veela. Il avait remarqué lui-même des changements dans son comportement en fin d'année scolaire, en se rapprochant du 5 Juin, date de son anniversaire. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il avait tout bonnement arrêté de trouver des insultes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres pour les nés-moldus. Ca le surprenait d'ailleurs toujours quand il pensait « nés-moldus » et pas « sang-de-bourbe ». Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa remise en question des idéaux de son père. Mais il s'était surpris lui-même en étant plus assidu en cours et en ayant les notes les plus élevées de toute la maison Serpentard. Sa mère avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que bientôt il serait attiré irrémédiablement par une seule personne et qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas marquée. Il avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur auquel sa mère avait semblé rougir.

« Tu sais Drago, les Veelas sont très possessifs, et ils veulent à tout prix que leur compagne ou compagnon n'appartienne qu'à eux. Alors que les gens, disons, normaux vont manifester ce désir par un suçon, un Veela va mordre sa partenaire, laissant une cicatrice qui ne se résorbera jamais. »

Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais cette idée le remplit d'un certain contentement, comme si l'idée même de marquer quelqu'un était quelque chose de particulièrement jouissif.

« Mais attention mon chéri. La morsure est un gage qui est pour un Veela encore plus significatif que le mariage. Elle est un peu comme un serment inviolable. Tu seras absolument incapable de regarder quelqu'un d'autre que ta compagne en appréciant son physique ou ses qualités sans ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine qui fera naître un sentiment de grande culpabilité, et cela même si tu appréciais juste une marque d'intelligence toute à fait justifiée. Bien sûr, pour ne pas déranger ta compagne tu ne feras pas de crise en public, mais tu seras probablement insupportable dans l'intimité.

-Mère, vous ne seriez pas en train de me faire une description de père ?

-Je te raconte ce que je sais par expérience mon Drago.

-Mais mère je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Tu es son fils, donc tu es comme lui.

-Je suis votre fils aussi, je pourrais très bien me rapprocher de votre caractère en étant avec ma compagne.

-Et bien c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. En attendant, je te préviens. Il est fort probable que ta compagne se trouve à Poudlard. Je refuse de recevoir une lettre de ton école me rapportant un quelconque travers envers un autre élève. Ce qui inclue que tu ne sauteras pas sur ta compagne une fois reconnue, tu ne tueras pas le premier garçon à s'approcher d'elle, interdiction d'utiliser des Impardonnables bien entendu, et aucune bagarres d'aucun genre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Bien sûr Mère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en viendrai à tuer quelqu'un.

-Moi je vois très bien. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à Blaise Zabini de veiller sur toi. »

C'est donc avec la compagnie de Blaise que Drago descendit du Poudlard express.

« Bon, mec, je veux pas faire mon briseur d'ambiance, mais si tu pouvais essayer de trouver ta compagne maintenant, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer à la nounou, donc tu la trouves, tu lui parles et moi je vais faire ma vie tranquille. »

Mais Drago n'écoutait pas, il cherchait déjà. Il avait senti une odeur particulièrement agréable dans le train et il était maintenant persuadé qu'elle appartenait à sa compagne. C'était une odeur de rose et de violette, des senteurs florales un peu sucrées. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune Malefoy avait adopté l'attitude typique du suricate : le dos bien droit, les coudes pliés, le nez en l'air, la tête faisant des allées et retours entre la gauche et la droite à la recherche d'une quelconque information visuelle. Mais déjà je temps passait et ils devaient rejoindre le château.

« Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Vous venez donc d'être répartis dans les différentes maisons, mais il faut encore que je précise quelques points. Le fait qu'il y ait plusieurs maisons ne veut pas dire qu'il faut qu'il y ait des tensions ou des pseudos guerres entre elles. Ce sont ces tensions qui ont mené certaines personnes se sentant différentes à choisir la voie de la magie noire. Jamais une vulgaire rivalité entre les maisons de Poudlard ne doit mener à une telle extrémité. Il se trouve que j'ai remarqué des changements de comportement chez certains élèves, qui sont très positifs. C'est avec cette idée en tête que j'ai décidé de vos nouveaux préfets en chef. La préfète est une élève de Gryffondor, la plus studieuse de notre école, Hermione Granger. Le préfet est un élève de Serpentard. Il fait parti de ces élèves dont je parlais précédemment et dont le comportement s'est considérablement amélioré. Drago Malefoy. Maintenant que vous connaissez l'identité de vos préfets en chef, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit… »

Drago n'écoutait une fois de plus pas du tout ce que disait la directrice. Son regard était braqué sur la préfète en chef. Hermione Granger. C'était donc elle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fille. Pendant longtemps il avait été insupportable avec elle. Mais à partir du moment où il avait arrêté de l'insulter, elle avait arrêté de le regarder méchamment. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait remarqué son changement de comportement ? Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Serpentard. C'était Elle. Il avait arrêté d'insulter les nés-moldus, parce qu'elle en était une. Il s'était mis à étudier parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Il n'était pas dérangé par le fait d'être préfet en chef avec elle parce qu'il en était heureux. Et il la fixait depuis bien 10 minutes sans cligner des yeux parce qu'il la trouvait belle.

« Hé mec ? Arrête ça t'es flippant…

-Que j'arrête quoi ?

-De la fixer comme ça mec ! On dirait… Je sais pas, un voyeur, un pervers… »

Alors que Blaise tentait désespérément de lui expliquer qu'il finirait renvoyé avec un tel comportement suspect, la directrice reprit la parole.

« Maintenant que le repas est fini, il me reste à vous mettre au courant de certaines choses, de sorte à ce que vous ne soyez pas mis en danger. D'habitude nous ne nous préoccupons pas trop de ce genre de choses, mais nous refusons que certains élèves soient mis à l'écart pour ça. Donc il a été décidé cette année qu'un programme de protection des créatures magiques soit mis en place. En effet, certains de nos élèves ne sont pas seulement des sorciers. Nous avons prévu des stocks de potions tue loup à l'infirmerie pour les loups garous. Ceux qui ne tolèrent pas cette potion, pourront être attachés dans des cellules créées à cet effet dans les cachots. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, nous offrons désormais des cours de transformation animagus, pour éviter les non déclaration au ministère. Nous ne souhaitons pas que le problème Marauder se reproduise. Ensuite, il y a beaucoup d'entre vous qui ont du sang mêlé avec une autre espèce magique : ne vous en faites pas, tout est répertorié pour éviter les problèmes. Il faut maintenant que j'aborde deux espèces qui vont être forcées de cohabiter : les Veelas et les vampires. Certains vont prendre peur au nom de vampire et vont rire du veela. Je ne vous le conseille pas. Si le vampire peut se contrôler parfaitement concernant ses envies sanguines, le Veela peut très bien vous casser une jambe pour avoir osé regarder sa compagne. Je demande donc aux Veelas ayant trouvé leur compagne de faire parvenir rapidement le nom de leur compagne au bureau directorial. Si je parlais de cohabitation entre ces deux espèces en particulier, c'est parce que deux représentants de ces espèces vont interagir tous les jours et qu'ils vont être vos référents si vous avez des soucis inter-espèces. Je me doute bien qu'il sera plus facile pour vous de vous adresser à quelqu'un de votre âge. Donc je m'excuse en avance auprès des deux élèves concernés de devoir révéler leur nature. Avant cela, il faut que je précise aux loups garous, qu'ils peuvent s'adresser à Harry Potter, qui a fait une thèse sur le sujet à la mort du professeur Lupin. Donc, le premier des élèves référents est donc Drago Malefoy. Maintenant que vous connaissez sa nature de Veela, j'espère que vous comprenez qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre ni au Veela, ni à sa compagne. Ensuite le deuxième élève référent, qui se trouve donc être un vampire, n'est autre que notre deuxième préfet en chef : Hermione Granger. Elle a été transformée pendant les vacances, mais étant une élève assidue, elle connaît tout ce qu'i savoir sur son espèce. Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que vous avez atteint la maturité pour un Veela, donc je vous prierai de nous dire rapidement si votre compagne se trouve dans l'enceinte de l'école, je voudrais à tout prix éviter un quelconque incident.

-Elle se trouve bien à Poudlard. Mais pour la protéger je ne vous dirai pas qui elle est. Je promets de ne faire de mal à personne. Mais je refuse de dire à tout le monde qui elle est. Elle est à moi, elle est mon secret. Je ne le partagerai pas. »

Drago se surprit lui-même en disant cela. Pendant tout le discours de la directrice Mc Gonagall il avait voulu sauter sur Hermione et la marquer devant tout le monde, la faire sienne pour que personne ne l'ignore. Mais l'ignorance avait fini par le séduire. Elle serait à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il fut rattrapé par ses devoirs de préfet et emmena les premières années au dortoir des Serpentards. Il se dépêcha le plus qu'il put, car il voulait absolument découvrir ses appartements privés de Préfet en chef.

Il courrait presque dans les couloirs, sous les regards amusés de certains élèves, incrédules de certains autres. Il arriva devant un tableau qui lui cria de lui donner le mot de passe, et trouva ce dernier tout à fait adapté : Cabane Hurlante. Alors que le tableau pivotait pour le laisser entrer, il découvrit un grand salon, qui ressemblait un peu à sa salle commune, sauf en tons neutres, avec un grand feu de cheminée, un canapé, deux fauteuils, et une grande étagère pleine de livres encadrée par deux portes. Il ouvrit la porte de gauche et pénétra dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ravi, il vit ses affaires au pied de son lit. Il prit une porte sur le mur de droite et entra dans une magnifique salle de bain. Elle comportait un grand lavabo où on pouvait poser tout un nécessaire de toilette, un miroir, des toilettes et une douche à l'italienne. Il ne se plaint pas de l'absence de baignoire : il n'aurait qu'à aller à la salle de bain des préfets. Il ressortit pour aller examiner la porte à droite de l'étagère, et fut surpris en découvrant une autre chambre, aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Tiens, tu fais la visite, Malefoy ?

-G…Granger ?

-Nous sommes tous les deux préfets en chef, alors nous avons tous les deux des appartements privés. Nous n'avons juste pas la même définition du mot « privé » que le professeur McGonagall.

-Je suppose que du moment que l'on ne partage pas la même chambre, pour elle c'est privé.

-Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort. Je te préviens, quand je suis dans le salon en train de lire, je ne veux pas être dérangée. Si je suis vers la cheminée, je te conseille de ne pas trop m'approcher sans prévenir parce que j'ai des réflexes un peu bizarres maintenant.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

-Dis Malefoy…

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu as autant changé ? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, on peut rester dans la même pièce sans se tuer, et même avoir une conversation normale… Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu sois devenu vraiment un Veela ? Des fois les gens changent pour ressembler plus aux attentes de la compagne. J'ai lu ça dans un livre.

-Tout ce que tu sais, tu le sais grâce aux livres, hein ? Pour te répondre, oui je pense que ça à quelque chose à voir avec ça. Mais c'est aussi dû à la déception. Mon père qui m'a donné l'éducation que j'avais est à Azkaban. Alors j'ai remis en question tout ce qu'il m'avait appris. Je ne pense plus « sang-de-bourbe » mais né-moldu. Je ne pense plus « Sang Pur », je pense « riche ». Je ne pense plus « supérieur » ou « inférieur » mais « égaux ». Mais ça m'empêche pas de me comporter comme un connard de temps en temps.

-C'est un très bon début si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, je me doute bien que tu t'en fiches de mon avis mais je te le donne quand même.

-En fait, ton avis m'importe beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ?

-Hé bien… On va être amené à bosser ensemble quasiment toute la journée, donc autant faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre. Un Malefoy qui veut que tout se passe dans la paix.

-Si tu veux je peux redevenir un petit con imbu de lui-même. Aucun problème.

-Non, je te remercie de l'offre, mais tout compte fait je vais me contenter d'un Malefoy s'abstenant de me traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. »

Avec un sourire elle lui lança un petit regard mutin qui eut pour effet de forcer Drago à une retraite immédiate direction la salle de bain pour se mettre de l'eau froide sur le visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous bordel… Elle m'a regardé, c'est tout ! C'est quoi cette réaction stupide que j'ai eu ? Un regard, c'est rien qu'un regard ! Je suis un cas désespéré. Mais en même temps, c'était quoi ce regard ! On aurait pu y lire « Attrape-moi si tu peux » et même voir le petit clin d'œil coquin qui allait avec ! Merde ! Mais à quoi je pense moi encore ? Douche. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. Froide. Très froide. »

Pendant qu'il se rabrouait mentalement, Hermione riait, amusée par les réactions du jeune veela. Elle n'était pas stupide, et avait remarqué le bégaiement du garçon. Et puis n'était-ce pas bizarre qu'il décide de ne plus insulter les nés-moldus comme elle ? En fait, non puisque c'était logique. Elle était sa compagne. Et puisqu'elle avait maintenant l'éternité pour l'aimer, pourquoi ne leur laisserait-elle pas une chance ? Elle l'avait vu partir en direction du dortoir du Serpentard, et s'était dit qu'elle le trouverait surement dans sa salle de bain. Mais la vampire était d'humeur taquine et se dit qu'elle allait le tester. Elle alla dans sa chambre, revêtit ses sous-vêtements les plus sexy, et mit simplement un peignoir beige. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du veela et en entendant l'eau couler se dit que ça serait encore plus drôle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra dans la salle de bain comme si elle était chez elle.

Drago entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Se fermer ? Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione Granger, tranquillement assise sur le rebord du lavabo, et en train de le mater pendant qu'il se douchait. Merlin, lui qui comptait sur sa douche froide pour se calmer…

« Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma salle de bain ? Et encore pire pendant que je prends ma douche !

-N'est-ce pas plus intéressant justement parce que tu prends ta douche ? »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Alors avec un petit rictus, il sortit de la douche et s'approcha d'Hermione en allant poser ses mains sur le lavabo, autour des hanches de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Mon corps parfait est irrésistible, même pour une Gryffondor. »

Elle fit courir une main le long de son torse, suivant le trajet d'une goutte d'eau. Elle le regardait d'une manière si innocente, qu'elle sembla à Drago parfaitement érotique.

« Mon dieu que son corps est chaud… » pensait Hermione en retraçant le contour des muscles de Drago.

« Un mot de toi, et je te fais mienne, Hermione. »

Son prénom la sortit de sa contemplation, et elle se dit qu'elle voulait l'entendre sortir de la bouche du Serpentard encore et encore. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu de vue son objectif. Elle voulait s'amuser, le torturer gentiment, et finir par le frustrer. Mais après l'avoir vu nu, elle pensait qu'elle allait finir bien plus frustrée que lui si elle s'en tenait à son plan d'origine.

« Alors fais-moi tienne. »

Drago fut surpris de sa réponse, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle accepte tout de lui aussi facilement. L'avait-elle pardonné pour toutes ces horreurs qu'il lui avait dites ? Il se pencha vers elle, et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser. Il sentit les mains d'Hermione se poser sur son torse, mais elles ne le poussèrent pas, au contraire, elles semblaient le caresser. Cette sensation créa un bouillonnement dans son ventre, et il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction un peu bestial. Il sentit la Gryffondor sourire contre sa bouche, et il saisit l'opportunité d'approfondir leur étreinte. Il fourragea sa main droite dans les cheveux indisciplinés de la lionne, alors que son autre main cherchait désespérément à atteindre son postérieur.

Il l'attira alors à lui, colla son corps contre le sien, et souffla en sentant le gros peignoir qui séparait encore leur peau. Il entreprit de défaire le vêtement superflu, et eut le plaisir de découvrir qu'Hermione portait un string et un soutien-gorge push up plus que sexy. Il s'éloigna un peu, pour la contempler dans son entièreté. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce spectacle, mais apparemment son sexe réagit à sa place. Il aperçut le regard de la lionne se déplacer vers son érection, et ils eurent alors une réaction tout à fait semblable : leurs canines poussèrent, preuve de leur désir.

Hermione fondit littéralement sur lui et il enfouit sa tête dans le coup de la jeune femme. Ses mains se firent baladeuses alors qu'il comblait la gorge d'Hermione de baisés, et n'y tenant plus, la fit sienne à jamais, scellant leur destin en une morsure. Enfin deux parce que Hermione, de son côté, excitée par la morsure de Drago, ne put résister à le mordre aussi. Bien que le type de morsure ne fut pas le même, la réaction que cela créa fut, elle, tout à fait semblable : alors que Drago grognait de satisfaction de la faire sienne, Hermione couina sous l'orgasme, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle dans les sensations troubles du plaisir.


End file.
